


Sleeping on the Couch is Not a Good Idea

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Being Walked In On, Couch Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex without Protection, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker and Bloodshed get a little hot on Bombrush's living room couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on the Couch is Not a Good Idea

Bloodshed took a deep breath, feeling the sweat sticking to his shirt as he continued to pant.  With his body temperature rising, he stopped to remove his uncomfortably tight shirt and threw it to the side.  It landed on the living room love seat next to Thornstriker’s shorts.

 

He heard a moan below him, causing him to look down.  Underneath his gaze, his lover shivered at the loss of the body heat above him.  Her blue eyes opened as she looked up at the dark-skinned man.

 

“B-Bloodshed?”

 

Said man leaned back down to stroke his lover’s cheek, “Are you okay, Thornstriker?”

 

A blush appeared on the other as she glanced away, “Y-Yes- It was just you suddenly stopped… sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” he kissed the puffy lips as he rolled his hips.  “It’s alright.  I was just getting a little hot, that’s all.”

 

“Oh…” the woman lying on the couch stared down at their touching privates.  She quickly glanced around, especially at the windows on the ground floor.

 

Bloodshed noticed this.  “No one is going to see us.”

 

“Ar-Are you sure?”

 

“Thornstriker, the blinds are down.  Unless someone is at the window peeking through the cracks-“he pointed at the blinds that were turned to where no one could see in unless they were at the window itself, “Anyone glancing at the windows will see nothing.”

 

Thornstriker looked at him for a moment before turning back to the drawn windows.

 

Sighing, the younger man reached back behind the couch for the throw pillows and other accessories to grab a blanket.  "We'll be sweating by the end of this, you know that?"

 

She blushed as their bottom halves were covered.  "W-We should have gone upstairs-"

 

"Thornstriker." Bloodshed drew the other into another kiss, stifling anymore of the other's argument.  "Stop worrying.  We're already in the moment now."

 

"B-But-" Thornstriker was getting too tense, starting to curl up on herself.

 

Bloodshed stroked her cheek.  "Afterwards.  I'll bring us straight to our room as soon as we've relieved ourselves, okay?"

 

Thornstriker took another peek at their excited selves.  While it was still embarrassing to be doing it in the... 'open' like this, she was already in the mood and it would be difficult for them both to move their activity to their bedroom.  At least not without bothering the one who owned the house.

 

"I-It won't be t-too much trouble, will it?"

 

Bloodshed saw Thornstriker glance up the stairs to where the other occupant of the house was sleeping.  He followed the gaze up.

 

In their apartment, they didn't worry about upstairs or anything.  But ever since roaches infested their house, they had to find housing elsewhere until the problem could be fixed.  Even though their landlord gave them compensation to find housing elsewhere, there was nowhere else that they could find that would give them the means to live their lives normally.  Every place was either too run-down to live in or too far away from both of their work places.

 

Eventually, after much debate and convincing on Thornstriker’s part, the couple had moved in with Bombrush until the roach problem was taken care of.  The older man had immediately offered his home to them after finding out about their housing problem.  Bloodshed had no idea how his father had found out about it, but finding his father outside their temporary hotel room with a huge grin on his face and the offer had ruined his entire day.

 

And even though their living space issue was solved, it was proving difficult for Bloodshed to keep his sanity in check while living under the same roof as his father again.  Bombrush wasn’t like his troubled, alcoholic younger self anymore and Bloodshed was glad about that at least.  He didn’t want the Bombrush that he grew up with to come anywhere near his lover.  But it didn’t help that the man was trying so hard to be involved in their lives just because they were all living under one roof.

 

Back to the present, Bloodshed turned back to his lover.  Thornstriker stared up at him with concern until a large hand reached up to caress her cheek.

 

“Forget he’s up there.  Bombrush is already asleep.”

 

“But we might wake him up-“

 

“*Sigh*… Thornstriker…” Bloodshed took a deep breath, holding back the urge to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. It wasn't necessarily her fault... He was just aroused and not in the best mood to be patient. “He’s upstairs and we’re down here.  He won’t hear us.”

 

The professor took one more look upstairs before turning back to her boyfriend.  She bit her lip when she saw the other frustrated.  She didn’t mean to ruin their intimate moment; she was just nervous about doing this out in the living room.  They rarely took their lovemaking outside the bedroom and the bathtub.  And the one time they did, they had been interrupted while Bloodshed had his tongue working her clit at the kitchen table.  Thornstriker had been horrified when she heard the little Girl Scouts asking Bloodshed (she was too flustered to answer and hid behind the living room couch) if he wanted to buy any cookies.

 

She wondered how much will power it took the younger man to not lash out at the girls and their mother while his hard and painful manhood was crammed back into his jeans.  Or how he was able to maintain it to buy two boxes of cookies off of them without scarring them for life.

 

Taking a deep breath, she reached up to hold the other close to her.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Bloodshed huffed and shook his head.  “Thornstriker-“

 

“I know, but it’s just-“

 

“It’s alright.  Don’t worry about it.  We’ll finish this up quick and then go to our room, okay?”

 

Holding back the urge to bite again, Thornstriker released the lip in her teeth to nod.  She welcomed the kiss that came afterwards.

 

As they continued to make out, Bloodshed slowly grinded their bodies together, relishing in the contact between his cock and her pussy.  Any sound that was made by the other was swallowed whole by Bloodshed's mouth.

 

Knowing they were both getting close to the end, Bloodshed moved his hands to start prepping his lover.  With one hand moving to where his cock was, Thornstriker shivered when she felt his fingers tease her opening. 

 

Bloodshed broke the kiss. The professor panted before finding herself in the other's piercing stare again.  She knew what was going to happen and at that point, there was little point in arguing.  They both wanted it and Thornstriker didn't want to spend any more time down in the living room and risk being seen by anyone, even with its impossible odds.

 

She allowed Bloodshed to stick his fingers into her now damp pussy.  She reached up to grip his shoulders tightly, making the other stop for a moment.  As the hands on his shoulders tensed, he waited until they relaxed their grip before he slipped two inside.

 

Thornstriker tensed again at the stretch, but quickly regained her senses as she breathed in time with the moving fingers.  No matter how many times Bloodshed had done this to her, she could never get over just how weird it sometimes felt to have her lover's fingers inside her.  Digging into her.  Spreading her wide and beginning her cascade over the edge of pleasure.

 

After a third finger, the darker-skinned man finally thought the other ready. Primus, she got wet so easily... She was so sensitive; his fingers were rather wet for such little prep time. Maybe she had been excited long before he put his fingers in. He wouldn't be too surprised...  

 

He slipped out his fingers, Thornstriker giving a soft whimper. Then she gasped when she felt him wrap her legs around his waist, his naked cock poking at her pussy. Oh... Oh right. He didn't have any condoms with him. They were all upstairs...

 

Bloodshed noticed her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

 

"... It's... We're doing this... unprotected?"

 

He was confused at first until he looked down at his dick. Oh shit, he had forgotten. He had left all of his condoms upstairs... Shit. He knew Thornstriker wasn't that into having sex without protection on, mainly because she didn't want to get pregnant. As it was, they had only done it without it a few times since they started even having sex...

 

"... Do you... want me to go... get them?"

 

She bit her lip, glancing up the stairs. It was too far away... And Bloodshed shuffling up and down the stairs would make way too much noise. She didn't want Bombrush to wake up and see them like this. 

 

She would be okay. She was on the pill and it should have been safe enough... Besides, she knew Bloodshed preferred doing it without one. He always seemed to enjoy himself more when she didn't ask him to wear one. 

 

"No... I just..."

 

"I can pull out if you want me to."

 

They both knew that wasn't the best method, but at least it was something. It would have to do for now.

 

"J-Just... T-Try not to get anything d-dirty."

 

Bloodshed nodded, poking at her wet pussy. Thornstriker bit her lip as he slowly pushed forward, sliding in slowly. Bloodshed just locked his gaze on her, pushing in with as much self-control as he could. Even though it had been a while, she was much wetter than he had expected her to be. He ended up pushing in about half his cock due to how slippery it was.  Stopping himself in time, Bloodshed turned back to his girlfriend, looking for any signs of discomfort.

 

The professor shut her eyes.  The penetration part was always a bit much after a long stretch of no sex.  But the heat coming from his naked cock made her insides spasm, making her pussy wetter to help accommodate his massive girth. 

 

Seeing no discomfort in her face, Bloodshed continued to push forward.  He nearly stopped a few times, but his lover's sounds always encouraged him on.  Thornstriker even bucked into him once when he came to a full stop.

 

Finally, he was all the way in.  Gasping, he leaned into the other's neck as he fought back panting loudly.  He began to pull back...

 

"W-Wait."

 

Hearing his lover's choked voice, Bloodshed's eyes widened as he snapped back.  His face morphed into pure horror as he looked over her face for pain.

 

Thornstriker calmed her breath again, looking back at the other's mortified look.  Primus, Bloodshed needed to stop overreacting like this.  It made her heart swell to see the other worried about her, but sometimes the over-the-top reactions got a little out of hand.  "I-I just need to get used to it.  I-I'm all right..."

 

Bloodshed's heart stopped pounding in his chest.  Shit, he had thought he had hurt the other.  As he waited for his heart to slow down, a hand came up to caress his cheek.  He opened it to see his lover smiling at him.

 

Not resisting Thornstriker's pull, he allowed her to pull his face down for a long, deep kiss.  Bloodshed loved rough sex, but he always liked it when they had moments like this; him deep inside Thornstriker's pussy as they gently held each other.  He didn't even mind the lack of movement of these rare occurrences.  It was the feeling of being surrounded by Thornstriker that made it worthwhile as he caressed her, kissed her, held her, whispered declarations of love into her ear...

 

After about a minute of making out, Bloodshed pulled back.  While he wanted to hold out longer like this, they were pushing it with time.  Thornstriker knew this as well and rolled her hips to let the other know it was okay to start again.

 

Giving a small grin, the younger man resumed the kiss as he began to move in and out of her tiny body.  Primus, the feeling of the older woman's inner walls squeezing on him was insane.  It was hard to keep it a slow pace for they were both too close to the edge to hold out for much longer.  In a short time, the thrusting had turned fast and furious as they started to pant.

 

Bloodshed was gone.  He was so pushing so hard he was starting to push Thornstriker up the couch's arm.  She was soon holding onto her lover as her head rest on the arm cushion, coming close to falling off it as each thrust bounced her body back.

 

"T-Thornstriker... Primus, I-!"

 

"B-Bloodshed.  Bloodshed.  Blood-!" A good thrust threw her head off the couch, her eyes closed tight as she was almost there at Cloud 9.

 

Bloodshed panted harder.  He was ready to burst.  But he wanted more.  He wanted Thornstriker to scream his name.  He wanted his lover to climax with him, to squeeze down on him hard before he pulled out and released on her and the couch. Damn his father's furniture, he just didn't want this to stop!

 

Leaning over the couch seat, he sealed the other's lips in another kiss as his thrusts went full speed, their pelvises slapping together as the end was just around the corner.

 

Knowing he was on the last of his self-control, Bloodshed released the other's lips as he leaned up to pant ruggedly, his eyes cracking open as he was about to plea for Thornstriker to come with him...

 

...only to notice the mirroring pair of red eyes staring at him like a deer in the headlights of his car.

 

Shock froze his body instantly as he quickly processed the moment.  He was about to cum with Thornstriker on the couch.  And Bombrush was just about ten, fifteen feet from them, standing at the bottom of the stairwell with the glass in his hand staring at them.  Looking at them.  Watching them having sex.

 

Bloodshed had no time to reaction for at that same moment, Thornstriker with her head leaning over the couch arm rest, had opened her eyes too to see the voyeur to their sex.  An unusual sound came from the professor's mouth.  It was hard to make out because the shock of Bombrush suddenly being there caused them both to come.

 

It was a weird orgasm; both felt it, but neither could move or do much other than stare at the older man in the kitchen.  It wasn't as if their arousals could stop and disappear now.  Both ships were full and set to sail.  No time to go back now.  Before they could process what had happened, Thornstriker's insides were filled with Bloodshed's warm fluids just as she had orgasmed and tightened around Bloodshed's cock.

 

Silence filled the room as all three stared, in shock at what had just happened.

 

Bombrush was unable to tear his eyes from his son balls deep in his lover on his couch.  With the atmosphere hanging over him, he had to say something.  

 

"...Well, this is quite awkward."

 

Thornstriker suddenly shrieked, snapping Bloodshed out of his shocked state as she covered her face with her hands and curled up underneath him, trying to hide herself as best as she could from their unintended viewer.  The younger man nearly collapsed on her (he was still inside her pussy) and had to grab the couch arm rest.  Ignoring Bombrush for the moment, he pulled out and quickly moved to cover the petite woman from the third wheel's prying eyes.

 

At this point, Bombrush had snapped out of his sleepy state.  His mind finally turning the gears, he suddenly realized what he had just walked in on.  Despite the complete shock of walking in on his son and his lover fucking on his couch, he was never one to just let an opportunity to tease his son and his lover go by when it was just too perfect to pass up. 

 

"So... I guess you two are starting to feel at home, huh?

 

The grin on his face only grew as he saw his son seething, holding Thornstriker closer and ready to pounce and rip his chest out if it were not for him trying to save what was left of Thornstriker's dignity.  Not that it was doing much.  The older man could see her clearly, hands gripping her head in what could only be horror, as she tried to bury herself in the couch.  It was certainly different from his son's infuriating yells at him when he had caught him with his 'girlfriends' in high school.

 

Again, Bombrush grew bored with the silence.  

 

"I hope you two at least put a towel down or something.  It takes forever to get the stains out, I should know."

 

Another horrified sound came from the little woman, though it was more identifiable as her being embarrassed than the last one.  And once more, Bloodshed looked ready to kill him, only his mouth moved in what the man could most definitely make out to be "Shut up!"

 

"Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed, Thornstriker. I understand you and Bloodshed just wanted to have a little fun-"

 

"Shut!  Up!  Shut up, shut up!"  The last few were growled out as Bloodshed struggled to control the situation.  Damn it, why did that old pervert always have to ruin everything?!  And why did he have to make it worst by _not knowing when to shut up_?!  It had been mortifying enough when the fool had interrupted him when he was with those foolish girls in school, but this?!  It was almost like a nightmare!

 

Thornstriker was beyond words at this point.  It was difficult enough to have allowed Bloodshed to have sex with her outside the bedroom, but it had been horrifying when they had been caught while doing foreplay!  And now, with Bloodshed's _own father_ having caught them _doing the act_ in his house... and when they were at their climax!  Primus, the professor just wanted to hide under a rock and never come back out!

 

But the poor woman's torment was far from over.  Bombrush wasn't even close to being done with his teasing.  

 

"Really, I don't have a problem with you two getting intimate in my house.  In fact, I highly encourage it.  I encourage you two to try new things, new places, new heights-"

 

"Shut.  Up."

 

"-add a little variety to your routine, I'm fine with whatever you two do.  I would like a little warning next time unless you're going for the thrill of being caught. If that's the case, then I'll happily accept that-"

 

"Shu~t.  U~p."

 

"But I would only ask that you do be careful. Getting stains out of this couch is a bit rough, but it's not nearly as much to get it out of the study's couch, especially the carpet." By this time, the man had left the stairwell and was walking closer with his glass still in hand.  "And I wouldn't recommend the table in the back room, it has this one limp leg that just seems ready to go any minute-"

 

"SHUT UP!  FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WILL YOU JUST! STOP! _TALKING_?!"

 

Pausing in his thoughts, Bombrush couldn't hold back the shit-eating grin that he had to restrain for the past few minutes.  Despite the risk of being sent to the emergency room by his enraged son, it was always worth the chance to see his son embarrassed.  Having been used to the stoic and bitter face the boy usually put up around him, this flushed, terrified face was a breath of fresh air.  

 

"Well, I figured since you two had finally moved it out of the bed... it was surprising when you two finally started doing it in the guest bathroom-"

 

A muffled groan came from the third person in the room who was still trying to merge into the couch.

 

"- I rather not have to bring up your adventurous romps after the fact by asking for payment for, I don't know, knocking over one of my cabinets or breaking the marble on my kitchen counter-"

 

"Oh Primus..." Thornstriker's pain filled and mortified voice crept up from under her lover's body.

 

"I swear, I will _rip_ that grin off your fucking face if you don't stop-!"

 

"Oh and if you ever need condoms, I can put some in the bathroom down here if you need me to or in one of the side table drawers.  I have plenty lying around so you won't have to do it without protection. I'm sure you don't want to have worry about getting pregnant. Or leaving any stains anywhere-"

 

Out of nowhere, Thornstriker suddenly screamed out a mix of a cry and a horrified reaction that stunned both men.  Before Bloodshed could look down to ask what was wrong, the smaller lover slipped out from under her boyfriend, her hands covering her face as what appeared to be tears sliding down her cheeks as she ran from the couch to the stairs.  Poor Bloodshed was left to fall on the floor, the blanket pulling away to leave him bare, as the poor woman ran up the stairs equally as naked as the day she was born.

 

"Thornstriker!"

 

Bombrush didn't say a word, only watching Thornstriker run to the guest room and slam the door.  Blinking nonchalantly, he turned back to his son, unfazed by the sight of the boy's sticky penis flopping about as the other struggled to get up.

 

But seeing those concerned eyes turn to anger as they redirected to him, the older man had to give credit to his son for being able to be intimidating despite having absolutely nothing on.  

 

"... Perhaps I might have taken things a bit too far."

 

The eyes only grew more furious.  Yeah, that was what he was used to.  "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just punch that smug look of yours through the wall."  The young man slowly stepped forward, unaware or uncaring that he was butt naked in front of his own father.

 

Sighing, Bombrush decided he had had enough for tonight.  It was pretty late and he didn't want to have his face all black and blue tomorrow morning.  Hearing the water running upstairs, he found his exit strategy.  

 

"Because you are much needed upstairs, helping out your lover overcome her embarrassment."

 

The other male stopped, but didn't make a move for the stairs yet.  

 

Bombrush needed to push him a little more.  "While I'm sure Thornstriker is more than capable of washing herself, she might find herself a little... unstable with how embarrassed she was."

 

Having finally clicked, Bloodshed's eyes widened before his anger faded, his protective instinct kicking in as he suddenly bolted after his lover, ”Thornstriker?  Thornstriker?!"  

 

"Hope you two sleep well!" Bombrush yelled after his son as he was mooned again with another streaker going up the stairs.

 

His son's only response was the slamming of the guest bedroom door.

 

Finding himself alone, Bombrush looked around to inspect the battlefield.  The couch didn't look like it had gotten dirty, but the pillows were spewed about and the blanket was hanging off it. The lover's clothes were thrown all about the room, a rather girly pair of green panties that he could guess were Thornstriker's hanging over the TV on the wall.

 

Knowing he would only have to deal with it tomorrow, the tired man placed down his glass in the kitchen before returning to the living room and collecting all the piles of clothes lying around.  

 

"At least they didn't knock it over," he murmured as he retrieved the article of clothing from the TV.

 

After dumping them in the laundry room and returning to bed, Bombrush thought maybe now would be the best time to start sleeping over at Soundwave's house more often.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Original story was written with Male!Thornstriker. Rewritten with xLosersRuleTheWorldx to adhere to new canon of Thornstriker being a female.
> 
> Her AU, her characters, her rules.


End file.
